


Parce qu’on ne tient qu’à un fil

by Kelyana



Category: Dunkirk Harry styles
Genre: Bottom Louis, Guerre, In their late twenties, M/M, Powerful Harry, Tiny Louis, Top Harry, Twenties, War, kind harry, soldat Harry, war love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelyana/pseuds/Kelyana
Summary: Harry est un soldat dont les missions varient et sont à temps indéterminés. Louis languit son retour et pleure chaque jour à ce qu’il ne lui arrive rien. Quand Harry est là, cette peur ne disparaît pas. Car Harry s’en va d’aussitôt.Pour combien de temps?Harry a vingt-sept ans et Louis en a vingt-quatre.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre un.

Aimer, c'est préférer un autre à soi-même

Non-corrigé

L'attente.

« On parle d'amour quand on souffre ; le manque, l'absence, l'attente attisent la souffrance et on appelle ça de l'amour » - Tahar Ben Jelloun

Louis a toujours su que l'attente était plus dure à supporter que le feu. Car la douleur se faisait plus intense et elle était inévitable. 

Le genre d'attente où vous étiez forcé d'encaisser de longues secondes douloureuses, suivies de minutes ennuyeuses et interminables. Des heures allongées, perpétuées de supplices insupportable et de souffrance pour encore plus vous achevez. 

C'était telle une punition. 

Être puni pour avoir aimé. Pour être tombé amoureux de l'homme le plus merveilleux à ses yeux. 

Une peine altérée par l'émotion, périssable, rendant Louis incontestablement vulnérable. C'est irrépressible. Ce déchirement assaillant la poitrine qui rouvre la plaie alors qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement guérie et clôturée. 

Pourtant, malgré toutes ses journées d'attente et de ce mal qui le submergeait, Louis était plus excité que jamais. 

En cette nuit glaciale, il était chez lui, sagement et passionnément en train d'attendre son petit-ami, un soldat anglais, qui était en ce moment même dans un vol de la compagnie aérienne Iran Air partant pour l'Angleterre, son pays natal. 

Nina, la mère à Louis, avait supplié ce dernier de ne pas arriver à l'aéroport trop tôt alors que l'avion d'Harry n'avait même pas encore décampé de l'armée de terre iranienne. Avec hésitation, Louis avait fini par accepter d'attendre à la maison jusqu'à l'aube. 

Le décollage était prévenu pour dans une demi-heure et s'en suivront dix heures de vol. De quoi faire patienter Louis qui était insatiable depuis deux jours; depuis qu'il avait appris la bonne nouvelle par sa mère.

Le temps parait s'arrêter seulement quand Louis était auprès de son homme. 

Malheureusement, ce dernier, n'avait pas pu être présent à ses côtés depuis plus de huit mois. Louis a dû s'abstenir de la présence de son homme; de ses câlins et de ses baisers. Choses qui se produisaient seulement lorsqu'ils se revoyaient, ne serait-ce même que pour un temps indéterminé. 

Et amoureux étaient-ils, ils se promettaient de ne plus se lâcher. Une promesse, inopportunément brisée quand le moment venu était de se quitter. Mais cette promesse était vitale pour chacun d'eux. Car elle possédait l'espérance. Celle de se revoir. Celle que quoiqu'il advient, ils s'aimeraient pour toute une vie. Et une autre. Ainsi de suite. Ici-bas et dans l'au-delà. 

Certes, il avait pu voir le visage d'Harry, de temps à autre, grâce à Skype malgré qu'il fallait décrypter ses paroles car le réseau était très médiocre là-bas. Et ils discutaient même souvent par téléphone quand la connexion d'Harry le permettait un peu plus. 

Toutefois, cela ne durait jamais plus d'une minute. Juste le temps qu'Harry puisse mémoriser chaque son mélodieux provenant de cette bouche qu'il avait tant de fois goûté mais qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais de les savourer à nouveau. Encore et encore. Une saveur exquise, mais qui y laissait à chaque fois, un goût éphémère au détachement. 

Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui consacrer tout son temps, même si l'océan les sépare, son cœur lui était éternellement voué. Qu'Harry appelait à des heures de nuits impossible, il décrochait et tout ça avec le sourire. Car pour rien au monde, il refuserait un appel de son homme. Pour rien au monde, il renoncerait à entendre le son de sa voix rauque. 

Celle qui, en faisant l'amour, était beaucoup plus enrouée, beaucoup plus sensuelle. Ses mains aux doigts de plumes lui manquaient. Le souvenir de ses yeux et de ses boucles soyeuses et indisciplinées lui entaillait l'abdomen, tant il contenait ses larmes, alors que la sensation et l'odeur qui s'émanait de ses cheveux, lui manquait terriblement. 

Pas qu'un peu. 

Non. 

C'était plutôt telle une défaillance qu'il le faisait convulser intérieurement. Un mélange de bonheur et de malheur. La joie de bientôt le retrouver et la dureté d'accepter de le quitter à nouveau; quand le moment sera venu. 

D'accepter encore cette longue attente.

— Son avion va décoller dans quelques minutes. Lui annonça sa mère. On passe la nuit à la maison et dès l'aube, on ira l'accueillir. Continua-t-elle en souriant et caressant les cheveux de son fils, assit sur le divan du salon alors que minuit sonnait.

Louis rêvait d'un Harry à jamais dans ses bras, cependant, il rêvait de répit également. Le répit de ne plus être hanté par l'inquiétude et la crainte assidues d'être un jour abandonné par son âme-sœur qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. 

Qu'il aimait à en mourir. 

Seulement, la liberté, il l'avait, pour l'instant, vu qu'à travers une serrure. 

Toujours était-il qu'il en cherchait la clé. 

Celle qui le détenait prisonnier de cette affliction douloureuse qu'était l'attente. 

Néanmoins, la pensée réjouissante qu'évoquait le retour de son homme, lui décocha un léger sourire, un sourire triste et lumineux à la fois. 

Et pendant ce même moment, Harry, de l'autre côté, sourit aussi. Un sourire heureux et... fatigué.


	2. Chapter 2

Non-corrigé!

Chapitre deux. 

Hymn to the sea – James Horner 

''La force de l'amour paraît dans la souffrance.'' – Pierre Corneille

Shakespeare disait : "Tous les voyages se terminent dans les bras de la personne que l'on aime."

Le vent soufflant émit un son houleux qui résonna à travers les vitres. Il attesta que le monde tournait toujours et que le temps défilait au rythme des tourbillons tumultueux qui secouèrent la ville encore plongée dans un sommeil crépusculaire. 

Malgré le froid hivernal, une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de Louis. Des montagnes russes étourdissantes. Parfois, elles lui brûlèrent la peau et quelquefois, elles lui glacèrent le sang. 

D'un regard empressé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constamment jeter un œil sur l'heure qu'affichait sa montre aux couleurs des notes de piano. À ses yeux, le temps semblait s'être immobilisé. 

— On est arrivé chéri. Lui annonça sa mère dans un chuchotement qui se voulait attendrissant.

— Je sais. Constata Louis.

Assit dans la voiture de sa mère sur le côté passager, il se permit de lâcher un soupire mélancolique. Son crâne était affligé par des coups intérieurs et ses membres étaient légèrement engourdis pour ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit, indéniablement trop excité de retrouver son bien-aimé après tant de temps de séparation. 

À en juger par ses jambes ambulantes, on pouvait s'apercevoir de sa nervosité. Son cœur battant à vive allure, témoignait de sa peur aussi. Peur d'intercepter un Harry différent. Différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ou alors, peur qu'Harry ne le désirait plus, souhaitant mettre un terme à leur relation de trois ans. 

C'était toujours la même histoire. Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'éprouver en ayant des pensées néfastes. Il en souffrait. Il souffrait quand Harry n'était pas à ses côtés et il souffrait encore plus quand son homme était sur le point de le retrouver. C'est toujours la même histoire. Louis se sous-estimait. Il appréhendait toujours ce qu'Harry pourrait penser de lui. Il ne se trouva pas assez bien et se demanda encore maintenant qu'est-ce qu'Harry lui trouvait pour être resté aussi longtemps avec lui.

C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, il avait vaguement fait l'effort de se mettre en valeur. Légèrement. Si on pouvait dire qu'être habillé d'un sweet-shirt trop grand pour lui, appartenant à son petit ami, dont les manches lui couvrît entièrement les mains et d'un simple jean noir qui épousa parfaitement la courbe de ses fesses, alors oui, il avait fait l'effort de paraitre plus présentable. Tout-de-même, un peu plus que d'habitude. Car, c'était une chose qu'il ne faisait plus trop depuis le jour qu'Harry avait quitté la terre anglaise. 

Pourtant, avec son joli minois aux expressions tragiques qui ne le quittaient jamais, Louis était doté d'une beauté naturelle qui pourrait en faire jalouser plus d'un. Un petit bout d'homme au visage angélique orné par deux paires d'yeux d'une profondeur ensorcelante qui reflétaient sa sincérité et loyauté. Et au fond de ses prunelles bleutées, deux petites lucioles y habitèrent, renvoyant le reflet de ses émotions. 

Comme le décrirait Harry, sa beauté était touchante et désarmante. Un corps aux courbes douces et harmonieuses, personne ne pourrait résister à l'ovale parfait de son visage, ses lèvres cramoisies et toujours entrouverte et à ses pommettes écarlates à chaque remarque flatteuse qu'il lui était destinée. Mais, Harry avait beau lui chanter les louanges de son admiration envers son physique, que Louis n'arrivait toujours pas à s'apprécier. 

Alors certes, il était excité mais, éternellement douteux aussi. Toutefois, il avait hâte qu'Harry soit là pour le rassurer. Secrètement hâte qu'il lui fasse l'amour toute la nuit. Qu'il l'aimait à travers ses mains, à travers sa bouche... à travers son regard. Pas à travers un écran ou téléphone. 

— Ne t'inquiète pas mon poussin. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Il arrive.

Le regard cloué sur la vitre, à l'entente de la douce voix qu'entreprit sa génitrice, les deux joyaux de Louis dérivèrent vers cette dernière pour la remercier silencieusement d'avoir tenté de le rassurer. Tout était dit dans le regard. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'exprimer avec des mots pour que sa mère le comprenne. Ressente son angoisse, son anxiété. 

Il ne pouvait rien perdre s'il n'abandonnait pas. Il ne pouvait perdre son homme s'il ne l'abandonnait pas mais, il pouvait le perdre si Harry décida de l'abandonner. Pourtant, après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, rien ne pourrait les séparer car, malgré les doutes de Louis qui lui faisaient souvent faux-bons, ils se complétaient. C'est ce qu'il avait compris aux dires de sa mère. Alors si lui n'abandonnait pas, il y avait toujours espoir que l'amour qu'Harry ressentait envers Louis, ne se dissipait pas. L'espoir que même si Harry se trouverait là-haut, l'amour restera toujours présent. Dans son cœur emportant celui d'Harry avec le sien. 

— Aller, on descend. On l'attendra à l'intérieure. 

Soudain, son angoisse se volatilisa, elle était remplacée par un sentiment plus puissant, plus enivrant, ayant brusquement conscience qu'il était sur le point de retrouver son homme. Son amour. Son âme-sœur. Réalisant tout ceci, il commença à manquer d'air. Sa mère, toujours à ses côtés, lui caressa le dos de sa main, d'un geste rassurant. Seulement, plus les minutes défilent, plus l'espoir de ne jamais le revoir s'accroîtrait progressivement. Malgré cela, il tenta tant bien que de mal d'apaiser ses poumons. 

Une fois sa respiration retournée à la normale, Louis finit par hocher la tête, paralysant ses pensées maussades. Sa mère lui sourit, rétrécissant ses yeux en formes d'amandes vaguement étoilés et d'un accord commun, ils décidèrent, définitivement, de sortir de la voiture.

Les pieds touchant le sol de l'aéroport, le premier réflexe qu'enferma louis était de boutonner son manteau velouté jusqu'au col et d'ajuster son écharpe laineux afin d'y barrer son nez rougit par le froid imperturbable.

Les ombres de nuit commencèrent à fondre, laissant place à d'infimes rayons rouges peu discernables, qui s'échappèrent entre les sombres nuages. En attendant que la clarté du jour s'intensifièrent, quelques lampadaires éclairaient les rues d'une lumière ambrée pour empêcher les gens de se perdre dans les allées beaucoup plus obscures. Quelques endroits étaient seulement éclairés par les étoiles qui leurs couvrît la tête. 

Si Louis arrêterait de scruter l'heure frénétiquement, il pourrait croire que minuit n'était pas encore passée. 

La seconde chose que Louis constata une fois sortie de la voiture, était que l'aéroport se trouva surpeuplé de personnes empressées. Juste avant, il avait eu l'impression d'être seul au monde. Il était dans sa bulle. Il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant, saisit aucun bruit. 

Quelques individus portant de nombreuses valises, tentèrent d'haler un taxi dans une aire de circulation, d'où les nombreux sifflements. D'autres familles se retrouvèrent, s'embrassèrent, partageant un moment de retrouvaille. 

Encore d'autres, étaient là pour embarquer dans un avion, soit pour un voyage d'affaire, à en juger par l'homme au costume trois-pièces qui traçait son chemin la tête haute, ou soit pour un voyage de noce dont les mariés se faisaient une joie d'exposer leur amour au grand jour. 

Devant cette image, un sourire insaisissable orna ses lèvres. Ils avaient tellement l'air heureux. Il se disait que peut-être, bientôt, serait-ce son tour. Seulement, pour le moment, la vie que menait Harry ne lui permit pas de se consacrer à une vie de famille. 

Louis ne s'était jamais plaint à ce sujet mais, plus le temps passa, plus ses pensées tournèrent dans l'autre sens. 

Une fois parvenu à l'intérieur de l'aéroport constitué par un ensemble de compartiments, Louis ignora sa mère qui se précipita vers les tableaux et les écrans d'informations de vol, tandis que lui laissa son regard défilé autour de lui. 

Des touristes, se démarquant facilement au centre de cette agitation, débutèrent une lecture silencieuse sur les horaires des vols. Des gosses, assez bruyants, se hâtèrent vers les boutiques souvenirs pour immortaliser leur enfance. 

Malgré les éclats de rires provenant des conversations retentissantes, des coups secs se répandant dans les quatre coins de l'aéroport, couvrit les discussions et fit sursauter Louis. Ses yeux tentèrent de trouver la source de ce bruit répétitif jusqu'à ce qu'il réalisa que ce n'étaient que des passeports que l'on tamponna avec acharnement. 

Continuant sa contemplation, son regard contourna une horde de personnes pour atteindre un restaurant dont quelques hommes, assis à l'extérieur de celui-ci, dévorèrent des toasts, attendant certainement le moment de départ.

C'est ainsi qu'une pensée naît dans son esprit et le fit culpabiliser. Au réveil, Louis n'avait pas pris le temps de déjeuner ayant seulement eu le temps de prendre une douche et il ne savait si sa mère en avait fait de même. Il était tellement excité qu'il l'avait complètement négligé. Quel enfant ingrat, il faisait.

Il sursauta à nouveau, quand une main se pressa contre son épaule. Se retournant lentement, il fit face à sa mère qui lui sourit grandement, les yeux luisants. 

Ah la voilà ! Pensait-il. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps cette dernière avait disparue. 

— Louis ! S'écria-t-elle. Son avion a atterri.

Le cœur de Louis s'emballa soudainement face à ses mots. Ils fût l'effet d'une avalanche. Son homme était ici. Son homme était là. 

Sous l'extase du moment, il prit sa mère dans ses bras, la serrant extrêmement fort à l'en étouffer, tellement la joie déborde de son cœur.

— Je n'arrive pas à le croire maman. Commença-t-il, la voix naviguant entre les graves et les aigues. Il est là. Harry est là.

Les larmes menacent de couler mais, il leurs interdisaient d'apparaitre en les retenant contre le cou de sa mère, ne voulant pas divulguer sa faiblesse seulement maintenant, alors que huit mois d'attente étaient passés, cela paraitrait puéril. 

Néanmoins, Louis avait beau se montrer courageux et dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'une fois à l'aéroport, il ne se contenait plus. C'est là que tout s'enchaînait. 

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les dents pour ne pas sangloter à chaque fois qu'il devait le quitter. Il avait beau prétendre que tout va bien, qu'ils se retrouveront assez vite et que le temps passerait telle une étoile filante, qu'il ne pouvait précéder le destin.

À présent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux alors qu'il était sur le point de le retrouver. 

Car, que pouvait-il rajouter hormis le fait qu'il se sentait heureux plus que jamais mais, si malheureux à la fois. Tout ce déchirement qu'il avait ressenti, durant cette longue séparation, était encore en lui. Infiltré au creux de son cœur. Il surpassait les autres douleurs insignifiantes, modiques et dépassait le plaisir. 

La joie de le retrouver n'anticipait pas la rancœur de s'en séparer. 

C'est comme-ci on lui découper une partie de lui. Il en perdait ses repères.

— Oui chéri. Lui affirma-t-elle en lui caressant la joue, alors qu'il murmurait sans cesse qu'Harry était là. Il sera très bientôt parmi nous. 

Il desserra l'emprise autour de sa mère et ses jambes accélérèrent le pas vers le lieu d'embarquement et débarquement des passagers. Tout en tenant la main de sa génitrice, il esquiva quelques personnes pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Il traversa la salle d'attente, occupait par peu de gens et se précipita vers l'aérogare par lesquels transitent les passagers et leurs bagages. 

Arrivés près des guichets des compagnies aériennes, il incita sa mère à aller s'assoir sur l'une des multiples chaises présentes. Elle devait être fatiguée. À cinquante-cinq ans, elle ne pouvait plus suivre le même rythme que son fils. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus trop la soutenir, surtout de si bon matin, après une nuit tant mouvante. 

Malgré cela, le visage enjolivé par de traits fins, elle semblait avoir conservé sa jeunesse si l'on faisait abstraction aux cheveux grisâtres qui lui couvrît la tête et aux rides qui lui crispèrent légèrement la peau. Une peau si pâle, qu'elle donnait l'impression de ne jamais avoir été exposée au soleil. Et enfin, des yeux d'un même bleu que son fils. Un bleu comparable à la clarté du ciel. Comme-ci un morceau de nuage lui avait été offert. 

À travers un grand mur vitré, un panorama impressionnant s'établissait devant Louis, pour découvrir une vue aérienne de l'aérodrome. Là où des gigantesques avions séjournèrent sur une aire de stationnement. Sous l'obscurité d'une nuit matinale, quelques zones luminaires l'éblouit, lui faisant papillonner les yeux. Juste à côté, se trouva la base aérienne destinée aux activités militaires. Ce qui lui faisait immédiatement penser à son homme. 

Et comme-ci dieu voulait le soutenir, c'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut de cet énorme appareil au sol. Un qui semblait à peine avoir atterri à en juger par le fait qu'il était stationné sur la piste. Cet engin titanesque contenait l'homme de sa vie. Seulement, pivotant la tête de droit à gauche, tentant de capter un meilleur angle de vue, il n'arriva pas à trouver la porte par laquelle les passagers sortirent. Il se dit que peut-être, ils n'avaient pas encore été autorisé à en sortir, ou simplement, ce n'était pas cet avion qu'abritait Harry ? ... 

Et c'est là que son esprit divaguait, comportant à nouveau de nombreuses pensées noires. Et si Harry n'était pas là et si cette promesse qu'il lui avait faite, celle de revenir, il ne l'avait pas tenue ? Et si Harry ne revenait plus... jamais ? Et si Harry était... mort ? 

Et si... et si... et si.... Un tourbillon emplit ses pensées. Elles lui donnèrent de méchantes crampes. Elles firent échos dans sa tête. Elles lui firent mal. Elles le dévastèrent. 

Il attendit.

Il attendit.

Il attendit.

Soucieusement, mais sagement, car c'était de sa nature. Louis ne voulait paraitre égoïste en se plaignant sans arrêt, se faisant des idées, alors il se tût. Il souffrit en silence. Toujours. Pour ne pas alarmer sa mère. 

Toutefois, sautillant sur place, il ne pouvait contenir les battements irréguliers de son cœur, les épines qui lui piquèrent la peau et les papillons dans le creux de son ventre. Parce qu'est si Harry était réellement là ? ... Il devait être prêt à l'accueillir comme il se devait. 

Nerveusement, il se mit à jouer avec ses doigts et à mordre sa lèvre inferieur, impatiemment. De longues, très longues minutes semblèrent passées. 

Quelle torture enfermait l'attente.   
Quel supplice.   
Quelle douleur.

— Louis ? 

Perdu dans les ténèbres de ses pensées, Louis n'entendit pas sa mère l'appeler. Parce que la noirceur de celles-ci, lui boucha les oreilles et lui voilait les yeux. Il n'était plus que corps sans vie. Louis était trop affecté. Totalement affaibli par la distance douloureuse qui les séparait quand Harry était , soit appelé le temps d'un conflit ou même d'une opération ou soit, choisi afin de s'enrôler sous contrat pour une durée indéterminée. 

Le plus long contrat que son guerrier avait eu, était celui-ci. Huit mois. Ce n'était pas prévenu et pourtant, ils avaient tenus. Leur relation âgée de presque quatre ans était restée intacte, espéra Louis. Ils s'aimèrent comme au premier jour.

Louis aimait son petit-ami au caractère d'homme dur et constamment froid avec autrui. Et il l'aimait encore plus quand Harry détendait ses regards corsés, décramponnait ses muscles contractés et abandonnait son uniforme de militaire pour ainsi, devenir totalement inoffensif et sans pouvoir. Il se transformait alors en cet Harry doux et attentionné auquel seul Louis en avait droit. Il était fou amoureux de ses défauts autant que de ses qualités. 

Fou amoureux de ses lèvres sucrées qui avaient un gout d'adieu, il avait l'estomac complètement retourné face à ses sourires charmeurs et énigmatiques dont seul lui en détenait le secret. 

À la vision de ses yeux verdoyants, étincelants, s'engendrait à chaque fois des papillons qui prennent vie dans le bas de son ventre et qui enflammaient les spasmes d'une agréable douleur. 

À la senteur de sa peau enivrante qui fouettaient son odorat d'une lente et impérieuse caresse, des palpitations naissaient et son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine, encore une fois d'une agréable douleur. 

Car, c'était douloureux de le quitter mais c'était agréable de le retrouver.

Il était éperdument, passionnément amoureux de son homme.

— Louis ? 

Louis ne pourrait vivre sans son homme. Si ce dernier venait à mourir, il ne serait, ce qu'il en deviendrait sans lui. 

Harry avait été désigné en tant que soldat opérationnel. Un membre de l'infanterie. Ses déplacements et ses mises en œuvre requièrent parfois de commandements importants et sérieux.

Un soldat à pied qui, chaque seconde, risquait sa vie.

À vingt-quatre ans, Louis n'avait besoin que d'une seule chose. Les bras de son homme. Alors que serait-il si on lui interdisait la seule chose qu'il désirait ? Il en mourrait. Chaque nuit, il implorait le seigneur pour qu'Harry lui revienne sain et sauf. 

— Louis ? 

Louis sembla être focalisé par l'engin qui parait englober les minibus qui circulèrent sous ses grandes ailes. Ayant eu soudainement chaud, il avait retiré son manteau et son écharpe qu'il avait soigneusement posé sur une chaise près de sa mère. Il se retrouva alors seulement vêtu du sweat-shirt à capuche d'Harry. Habillé là-dedans, il ne paraissait que plus vulnérable et minuscule, qu'une simple rafale de vent pourrait l'emporter. 

— Louis ? Tenta pour l'énième fois sa mère, d'une voix douce pour ne pas le brusquer.

— Hmm ? Murmura-t-il, sortant à demi de son somnambulisme, tournant toujours le dos à sa mère. 

— Retourne-toi chéri.

Il secoua la tête. Un peu démesurément. Parce que, non, il ne voulait pas détourner son regard de peur de rater la sortie de son homme. Même s'il était conscient que de là où il se trouvait, il ne pourrait rien voir. Seulement, son cœur refusa de complètement se lâcher tant qu'Harry n'était véritablement auprès de lui.

— J'attends Harry. Prononça-t-il finalement dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

Quelques secondes moururent. Louis se disait que sa mère ne l'avait pas entendu. 

— Mais Poussin... Chanta à nouveau sa mère. Harry est juste derrière toi. 

À ces mots, son cœur effectua un soubresaut si puissant qu'il lui bloqua la respiration. 

Harry était ici. Harry était ici. Harry était ici. 

Cette phrase virevolta dans sa tête et le rendit impuissamment vacillant. Tellement, qu'il plaça la paume de sa main contre la vitre pour soutenir son poids qui était soudainement devenu trop pénible à supporter et l'autre, contre son cœur pour tenter d'apaiser la fièvre qu'encontrait son organe vital. 

Harry était ici.

Des crampes le submergèrent, le faisant, intérieurement convulser. 

Harry était tout près de lui. Harry était ici. Harry respirait le même air que lui. 

Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tant de temps, qu'à présent, maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin se blottir contre son bien-aimé, il n'avait plus la force de se retourner. Il n'avait plus la force de contenir ses larmes. 

Quelques perles salées roulèrent sur ses joues, parce que, seigneur dieu, Harry était ici. 

Il était ici.

— Louis. 

L'impact de cette voix rauque lui fit fermer les yeux. Étroitement. Cette voix, qu'il ne connaissait que trop, lui enflamma le cœur. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Tellement, que le monde paraissait dépeuplé. Il était là. Il était enfin là. À quelques mètres de lui. Il avait fallu un quelconque signe pour qu'il put sentir enfin sa présence auquel s'émanait une chaleur tant appréciée par Louis. Si réconfortante.

Louis ne saisit plus aucun autre bruit. Un silence régna dans sa tête. Si silencieux, qu'il parvint à entendre la respiration de son homme. Il parvint à entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur, en synchronisation avec les siens. La paix semblait l'envahir. 

— Retourne-toi Louis.

Louis était faible. Il était heureux mais ne savait par quelle manière le montrer. Ses larmes commencèrent à lui envahir les joues, elles pourraient contredire sa première pensée, pourtant, c'était des larmes de joies. Ses lèvres étaient humides, inondées par ses pleurs. Ses yeux brillèrent un peu trop. Son souffle pantelant le rendit chancelant. Comment arrivera-t-il à se retourner ? 

Tout doucement, son visage se tourna sur le côté, pointant le nez vers son épaule droite. Des palpitations le submergèrent. L'amollies.

— Louis ?

Un long frisson parcourut son échine. La façon qu'avait Harry de prononcer son nom, lui faisait perdre la tête. Lui rappela pourquoi il en était tombé si amoureux. 

— Retourne-toi mon ange.

À la douceur de sa voix, ses larmes se déchaînèrent. Son cœur sourit. 

— Je suis là. 

Oui, il était là. Il était enfin là. 

Soudain, d'une pulsion brusque, il fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec son homme. Harry. À trois mètres de lui. Harry qui se tenait près de sa mère, celle-ci ayant les larmes aux yeux aussi. Voyant, la joie naitre au fond des prunelles de son fils, elles doublèrent à travers un grand sourire, affichant ses dents parfaitement alignées. Son bébé allait enfin retrouver le sourire. Sa joie de vivre. Son homme.

À travers le voile blanc qui lui couvrît les yeux, Louis parvint à voir le visage d'Harry. Il observa son ainé de trois ans en tenue militaire d'un vert qui s'accorda parfaitement avec ses yeux. Un beau sourire crayonna la figure de ce dernier. Un sourire à en faire jalouser la lune. 

Sa peau halée nous démontrait qu'il revenait d'un pays alloué par un soleil tyrannique. Ses infimes blessures marquées au visage nous prouvèrent que les combats n'étaient pas de tout repos. Quelques-unes semblèrent récentes, d'autres étaient déjà sous forme de cicatrice.

Au vue de ses traits ravinés, légèrement sablée, comme la poterie d'une fine argile sonnante provenant de la terre d'Iran, le cœur de Louis se serra. Cela nous confirma clairement qu'il venait de loin. Très loin dans la vie.

Harry était fatigué. C'était un fait. Tamisé de tous ces combats sans fin. Transpercé par tous ces bruits mitraillèrent et tourmenté par tous ces bombardements s'échouant sur les civils dont les appels criards et suppliantes lui hantèrent l'esprit tels des échos infinis et immortels.

Étant un membre des forces armées régulières de l'Angleterre depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans, on pourrait facilement supposer qu'il devait, à présent, être endurci et un habitué de toutes ces batailles injustes et ensanglantâtes. Pourtant, il n'en était pas ainsi. Harry avait des devoirs à accomplir mais, Harry avait un cœur aussi. Un cœur épris d'un seul autre, certes, mais il n'en était pas moins sans estimes pour les dissemblables.

Suite aux stages de préparation militaire afin d'acquérir un entrainement général, il avait été recruté à l'âge de seulement vingt-deux ans pour la défense de son état. Un choix irrationnel, mais assurément personnel et justifié. Non, il ne faisait pas parti d'un service militaire obligatoire. Car, non, il n'avait pas été recruté par devoir civique. Il n'avait reçu aucune conscription qu'il l'obligeait à servir les forces armées de l'état. Non, ce choix avait été, pour sa part, pris quand il était à la recherche de lui-même autant que la raison de son existence. 

Parents décédés et fils unique, il avait très tôt réalisé que le monde extérieur, celui aux terres saccagées et délaissées auxquelles peu de gens osaient s'y aventurer, avait besoin de lui. De toute manière, personne ne le retenait à l'époque. Aucun être qui l'aimait assez fort pour l'en avoir dissuadé et qui l'aurait fait changer d'avis. Pour ne pas avoir à prendre une telle décision mortelle. Pour ne pas s'être porté volontaire. Il avait gravi les échelons si vite qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche-arrière.

À ses yeux, ce n'était pas considéré tel un choix égoïste puisque solitaire et sans famille était-il, il lui avait semblé bon de venir en aide aux nécessiteux alors que rien ni personne ne le maintenait ici, aussi bien que personne ne l'attendait dans une maison chaleureuse pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts, comme il avait tant rêvé qu'on le fasse autrefois. 

Auparavant. 

À présent, il avait Louis. Cette âme qui accélérait fébrilement ses battements de cœur. Cet amour qui le maintenait en vie. Cet homme si fragile et si fort à la fois qui le poussa à garder espoir. Ne pas simplement combattre pour l'honneur mais aussi combattre contre cette tristesse qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il désunissait ses lèvres de celles sucrées de son chère et tendre petit-ami. Il était en vie aujourd'hui, grâce à Louis. Grâce à son bébé. Et seulement grâce à la force qu'il lui procurait sans même être présent.

Harry avait enfin compris la raison de son existence ici sur terre ; Louis.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils s'aspirèrent l'un l'autre. Ils se contemplèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Ils se pénétrèrent. Un lien très puissant se rétablit. Comme-ci ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Un moment magique qu'aucun d'eux n'avait envie de briser. Un instant d'infini donnant l'impression d'être omniprésent. Louis pleurait, Harry sourit finement, les yeux vifs, enluminés.

— Harry ? Souffla Louis d'une petite voix, n'y croyant toujours pas.

Ô combien de temps avait-il attendu pour vivre ce moment. 

Ô combien était-ce insupportable d'attendre. 

Ô combien, à cet instant précis, il aimait son homme plus que tout. 

Son cœur endommagé semblait guérir au fil que les secondes passèrent. Au fil que le regard d'Harry sur lui se faisait plus perçant. 

— Harry ! Cria-t-il, en riant à travers ses larmes.

Louis se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Un sprint tellement inattendu qu'il lui échevèle les cheveux. Son taux d'adrénaline à forte éminence lui sillonnait la peau et alimente ses artères d'une agréable douleur. Son rire s'éleva à travers l'habitacle. Quelques individus s'arrêtèrent pour immortaliser ce beau spectacle que s'offrait à eux.

Harry s'accroupit légèrement, en cambrant le dos et il tendit les bras grands ouverts pour réceptionner son bébé qui lui sauta littéralement dessus. La tête de ce dernier heurta son torse, il ne perdit pas de temps et entoura ses bras autour de son cou pour nicher son visage au creux de celui-ci. Harry se pencha en avant et le hissa de toute sa personne, afin que les pieds de Louis ne touchèrent plus le sol. 

Louis crut rêver. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se trouvait, à cet instant même, dans les bras musclés et si réconfortants de son homme. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes pendant qu'Harry huma l'odeur de ses cheveux en fermant fortement les yeux pour apprécier encore plus le contact de son petit bout d'homme si frêle.

Une boule euphorique se créa dans l'estomac de ce dernier, tant le bonheur débordait de son cœur devenu soudain bien lumineux. Le ruissellement de son sang bourdonna dans ses oreilles. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules d'Harry, tandis que ce dernier lui ceintura la taille plus fermement pour que leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un.

Louis soupire d'aise, couina silencieusement et agrippa la tenue militaire d'Harry comme-ci sa vie en dépendait. Harry lui embrassa sa chevelure énergiquement, à plusieurs reprises. Il allait devenir fou. Son odeur qui lui chatouilla les narines était trop enivrante, trop étourdissante. Ça lui avait tant manqué. 

— Tu es là. Murmura Louis près de son oreille, d'un ton tremblotant.

— Je suis là. Lui susurra Harry en retour, tout en déposant son bébé sur le sol sans desserrer l'étreinte. 

Les longs doigts de son homme parcoururent son ventre, ses flancs, ses hanches pour finalement atterrir sur ses fesses bien bombées. Ses mains de plumes lui procurèrent tellement de sensations, que Louis ne pourrait les définir, tant elles étaient nombreuses. 

Il frissonna quand Harry pose un léger baiser sur sa tempe, d'une pression aérienne. Louis en voulait plus. Tellement plus. Maintenant qu'il était auprès de lui, il ne pouvait plus attendre. 

— Harry. Gémit-il. Tu es enfin là.

Ses mots meurent dans le col de sa veste militaire. Louis leva la tête ce qu'il faisait incliner celle d'Harry. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Un désir fulgurant naît dans les prunelles d'Harry, car doux Jésus, son bébé était magnifique. 

Des longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Louis pressa sa main contre la joue de son homme. Son autre main caressa la peau de son cou, y dessinant des arabesques imaginaires. Harry ferma les yeux à ce contact et rapprocha sa joue contre la paume de cette petite main si douce, savourant le geste. C'était si bon. Tellement bon. 

Harry accentua la pression sur ses fesses afin d'accoler leurs hanches encore plus près. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, se répercutèrent contre leurs lippes entrouvertes. Ils se respirèrent le cœur. Ils n'entendirent pas le brouhaha qui s'affairait à leurs côtés. Non, ils étaient dans leur monde. 

Louis détailla Harry du regard. Il le contempla amoureusement, les coins des yeux toujours inondés par de perles salées. Ses poumons manquèrent d'air tant la beauté de son homme était à couper le souffle. Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à travers ses sanglots, car il était tellement heureux de le retrouver. De pouvoir enfin le toucher. 

— Tu m'as tellement manqué. Susurra Harry, près de ses lèvres. 

Les yeux toujours closent alors que Louis effleurait ses lèvres pendant qu'il prit la parole, puis son menton, son nez, ses pommettes et son front de ses doigts. Ils parcoururent ses cicatrices semblant vouloir les faire disparaître alors qu'elles firent maintenant parties de son homme. Un homme courageux et fort. 

Il traça les traits de son visage tel un aveugle tentant de mémoriser par le pouvoir d'un simple touché. C'était comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'Harry était bien réel. Que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait à nouveau des tours.

Louis plongea ses mains dans ses boucles brunes pour ensuite venir toucher les paupières closent d'Harry, de la pulpe de ses doigts. Puis, les glisser à nouveau jusqu'à ses lèvres. Harry pressa un baiser contre le bout de son index. Un long baiser de ses lèvres fermées. 

— Je t'aime Harry. Était tout ce que Louis à trouver à dire en retour, d'une toute petite voix peu perceptible. Un murmure qui entailla l'abdomen de son âme-sœur.

Harry frissonna précieusement. Tout cela sous les yeux attendris de la mère à Louis qui resta en retrait, le visage apaisé. Malgré la longue séparation, ils firent tout en lenteur extrême pour savourer chaque mouvement, chaque effleurement, chaque tendresse qui s'émana de leurs gestes. 

Leurs nez se frôlèrent et Harry déplaça le bout du sien sur sa joue, pour la caresser tel un chaton. Il grogna au gémissement de Louis. Ce dernier, agrippa ses boucles soyeuses de ses petites mains flageolantes. 

Et parce qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre, Harry prit le visage de son bébé en coupe et scella leurs lèvres dans une lenteur attrayante. Dans un doux baiser, leurs lippes se happèrent doucement, lentement, tout en gardant les bords de leurs lèvres closent. 

Harry se sentit à nouveau vivre. L'énergie l'enveloppa telle la première goutte d'eau livrée à une plante assoiffée. Sa langue s'introduit dans l'ancre de sa bouche, sans demander l'autorisation à Louis parce qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Non. Il ne pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus. 

Leurs langues dansèrent, se couvrît, se délectant de la salive qu'imbiba leurs bouches. Harry garda une main posée sur sa joue et l'autre parcourût son corps pour lui caresser les hanches pendant que Louis lui emmêla les cheveux dans tous les sens. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la barrière des lèvres d'Harry pour mourir dans l'ancre de la bouche si exaltante de son bébé. 

Ce goût. Ce goût si succulent, se disait Harry. C'est le gout de ses baisers qu'il lui avait tant manqué. Un gout de fleur. Un gout unique qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il ne pouvait qu'en redemander plus. Encore et encore.

Durant la séparation, ô combien douloureux était -ce qu'attendre de pouvoir recouvrir le visage de Louis de ses baisers humides. Ô combien était-ce un supplice de ne pouvoir contempler ce dernier, en un temps limité, qu'à travers un écran brouillé sans être autorisé à le toucher. Et ô combien était-ce une torture de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas s'endormir dans ses bras frêles, berçants et si réconfortants que ses enlacements parvenaient à guérir ses abominables maux de têtes. Des douleurs de têtes à l'origine de tous ces acharnements et épreuves que subit la vie d'un soldat.

Et pendant cet échange, pendant que leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, leurs corps, leurs âmes, une photo s'échappa de la poche de la veste d'Harry pour virevolter dans les airs, telle un flocon de neige qui valsa au centre d'une rafale, et finalement, s'échouer par terre, à leurs pieds. 

Lors des combats, à la grande tente fixée près d'un long fleuve ruisselant, une fois que le silence était maitre des lieux, il arrivait trop souvent à Harry de contempler le seul souvenir qu'il avait emporté de Louis. Cette photo. Son porte bonheur. Une photo prise la veille de son départ.

Une image un peu jaunie et poussiéreuse qui au fil des mois avait subie quelques déchirures et d'infimes brulures sur les rebords du panorama au contour normalement blanc. Cette image représentait tant de choses pour Harry qu'il en était toujours si difficile de respirer à chaque fois qu'il la détaillait. Les sentiments et les émotions qu'elle projetait sont toujours aussi... frappants. 

Elle représentait un Louis aux yeux brillant d'une expression tragique. Malgré son grand sourire qui témoignait de sa bonté, sa joie de vivre, ses iris butés disaient qu'il était fatigué émotionnellement. Une énième preuve qui démontrait que Louis était si éprouvé qu'il risquait d'en mourir. Une mort naturelle, d'un chagrin d'amour. Tellement dévastatrice, qu'il vous tuerait. Mais, une petite luciole au fin fond de ses prunelles y ajoutait « Je garde espoir, nous sommes liés à jamais ». 

Inscrit derrière cette photo, une phrase qui lui coupait à chaque fois le souffle :

« À l'image de mon amour pour toi. Reviens-moi ».

D'une écriture ronde et peu lisible à cause des frottements du tissu de son uniforme quand il la gardait précieusement dans sa poche arrière, Louis avait inscrit ses quelques mots auxquelles Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours trouver cela... troublant et fiévreux. 

Ces simples mots lui donnaient la force de combattre les opposants. Une rage incontrôlable lui montait à chaque fois au creux de son cœur et il en devenait soudainement puissant, assez pour assaillir tous ces antagonistes.

Et par la magie qu'opérait cette simple photo, négligée au sol, une question tourmente le plus jeune. Celle qui, à chaque fois, l'empêchait de dormir sur ses deux oreilles :

— Promets-moi de toujours revenir ? Prononça Louis dans un chuchotis, une fois leurs lèvres désunis.

Harry frémit, le contemplant amoureusement, pénétrant ses yeux dans ceux de son bébé, inquiets. Face à cette figure magnifique mais troublé, quelque chose lui rongea le cœur jusqu'à ressentir un dérangement au creux de son estomac. Il n'avait pas le choix, il n'avait plus le choix. Le plaisir était éphémère. Sa vie en était devenue tout autant. 

Harry se reprit et soupira contre ses lèvres pour ensuite les embrasser furtivement, à plusieurs reprises, ainsi faire sourire Louis et le distraire de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire :

— Je promets de ne jamais cesser de t'aimer. 

Helen Keller disait : ''Les plus belles choses du monde ne peuvent être vues ou même touchées. Elles sont ressenties avec le cœur.''


	3. Chapter 3

Non-corrigé

Chapitre trois. 

\- Vivre c'est d'aimer sa moitié. 

— Imaginez un monde à la troisième dimension. Ça serait l'ère de la téléportation. Des soucoupes volantes, des extraterrestres.

Louis secoua la tête, un sourire mi-agacé, mi-fatigué plaqué sur son minois. Il devait être plus d'une heure du matin et il n'a pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. En retournant à son appartement depuis l'aéroport, tout ce que Louis souhaitait c'était s'emmitoufler dans les bras de son homme et dormir le cœur enfin serein. 

Mais leurs amis en avaient décidés autrement. Ces derniers ne pouvaient décidément attendre plus longtemps avant de voir Harry. à peine qu'Harry et lui avaient franchit le pas de leur porte, après avoir passer quelques heures chez la mère de Louis, voilà que leurs amis avaient déboulé à l'improviste avec un pack de bière. Comme s'ils avaient pressentis la présence d'Harry sur le sol anglais. Louis accusa sa mère d'avoir vendu la mèche un peu trop vite à son goût. Mais le principal, c'était qu'ils passent tous un bon moment. 

Ils fêtèrent donc tous le retour d'Harry autour d'une bonne bière glacée, malgré le froid qu'il faisait dehors. 

— Vu comme ça, autant conquérir l'Eldorado mon petit Dorian. Laissa échapper Ben de manière nonchalante. 

Ce dernier participait à la conversation sans vraiment y participer. Il était allongé parterre, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone, probablement à inspecter le fil d'actualité de son Instagram. 

Le dit Dorian tiqua tout en se servant une autre bière. 

— Toi. Le désigna-t-il de l'index. L'intellectuel écervelé, tu te tais.

— épargne-moi ton charabia s'il te plaît. Rétorqua Ben en ajustant ses lunettes autour de son nez. 

Dorian ignora sa remarque et continua son bla-bla, un peu saoul sur les bords. 

— On serait la génération bionique. Continua ce dernier d'une voix traînante et les mains très démonstratrices. Vous avez un chien robot. Non mieux encore, une maîtresse informatique qui vous défi au sabre laser à ses heures perdues. 

Louis ne les changerait pour rien au monde. Ses amis étaient drôles et avaient l'art de lui faire penser à autre chose. Puis ça changeait de ses larmes quotidiennes. Des larmes maintes fois séchées par ses amis. C'était principalement grâce à eu qu'il avait pu tenir le coup. 

Louis jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Harry de là où sa tête était appuyée contre son épaule, et son cœur se gonfla d'amour en s'apercevant du regard rieur que son homme lançait aux deux jeunes qui se chamaillaient dans leur salon. 

C'est seulement maintenant que Louis prit à nouveau compte des cicatrices affligées sur le visage de son homme. L'arcade et sa joue droite n'avaient pas été épargnées. Louis le trouvait d'autant plus magnifique. Ça lui donnait un côté mystérieux et bad boy que Louis avouait secrètement admirer et aimer.   
L'éraflure que son soldat arborait à l'œil gauche soulignait magnifiquement la couleur de ses yeux, un vert des plus claires qui puissent exister. 

Mais Louis a tellement de questions qui le hantaient. Il aimerait tout savoir. L'histoire de ses cicatrices, de la manière dont Harry se crispait à des intervalles réguliers pour une raison que Louis ignorait. Il a ses questions au bout des lèvres mais n'oserait jamais les poser. Et si Harry ne voulait pas en parler? 

Il savait que son soldat se montrait indiffèrent face à ses émotions mais Louis n'était pas dupe. Harry était anéanti. 

— Ouais et on goberait des pilules aux steaks-frites. Participa Roxanne d'un air amusé, tout en soulignant sa phrase d'un roulement des yeux. Cela m'éviterait de grossir.

— Et on achèterait des vaccins pour nous empêcher d'aimer toutes les femmes. Rit Anthony, le petit-ami de Roxanne en observant sa réaction du coin de l'œil. 

Les cheveux blonds de cette dernière s'échevelèrent sous le vent qu'elle créa à la suite de son volte-face si véloce. Une frange et deux mèches lui encadraient le visage, plus courtes que le reste de sa chevelure.

— Eh ! s'écria-t-elle en lui jetant son coude à l'abdomen. Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis. Tu finiras sur le canapé cette nuit.

D'un sourire taquin, Anthony leva les mains en l'air en signe de défense. 

— Je rigole, il n'y a que toi dans ma vie bébé. Murmura-t-il en lui embrassant la tempe. 

— M'ouais. Fais gaffe quand même. 

De la où ils étaient assis sur le canapé, ils entendirent un bruit de vomissement simulé à l'arrière du salon.

— Par pitié, ne commencez pas. Se plaignit Dorian. C'est bien gentil de vouloir exposer votre amour unique aux yeux de tous, mais on pouvait largement s'en passer. Je vais réellement finir par vomir. 

Anthony lui fit un doigt d'honneur alors que les autres rirent de bon cœur. 

— Surtout pas sur mon tapis. Le menaça Harry faussement. 

Dorian agrandit ses orbes caramélisés comme s'il venait de remarquer la présence d'Harry parmi eux. D'un sourire malicieux, il s'approcha de ce dernier manquant de faire tomber sa bière. De ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, il finit par faire une révérence maladroite et d'un air ultra sérieux. 

— Tout ce que vous voudrez votre altesse.

Harry rit tout en lui assénant de sa main libre un coup de poing au niveau des parties intimes. Le visage de Dorian se déforma de douleur, en faisant tout un drame.

— Un soldat à terre! S'écria Ben d'un ton théâtral, visiblement réveillé de son moment d'aplomb alors que Dorian simulait un décès digne d'un oscar. 

Louis sentit Harry se crisper à nouveau sous lui et il aimerait tellement lui dire que tout va bien. Qu'il était là pour lui. Qu'il n'était plus en Iran. Que c'était fini. Mais leurs amis le devancèrent et se chargèrent inconsciemment à le décrisper en le faisant rire. 

Un rire qui n'atteignit pourtant pas les yeux d'Harry. 

— Mais quelle fillette. Rit Anthony à gorge déployée. 

— Tu le sous-estime là Antho'. Prononça Harry d'une voix tellement rauque qu'elle surplombait toutes les autres. 

— Mais regarde le bien, continua Anthony d'un gloussement enfantin, il a la carrure d'un lampadaire et l'endurance d'une mouche morte. 

— Il marque un point là. énonça Ben simplement un fait en haussant les épaules. 

C'est vrai qu'Anthony, du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt, n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Ses cheveux châtains montant en l'air lui accordèrent même quelques centimètres de plus. 

— Je vais te montrer c'est qui la fillette ici. Reprit la victime concerné, se levant du sol, assaillant le moqueur.

Louis gloussa les yeux mi-fermés, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. Son homme avait son bras par-dessus ses fines épaules et Louis en profita pour entrelacer sa main à celle d'Harry, jouant avec ses bagues argentées. D'un point de vue externe, on pourrait même croire que Louis se faisait tout petit pour pouvoir ajuster son petit corps dans celui d'Harry. S'y fondre complètement. Louis était assit en tailleur, ses pieds se perdant derrière ses cuisses. Sa tête complètement enfouie sous l'aisselle de son homme. Laissant échapper qu'un œil tandis que l'autre se trouvait cloîtré contre le tissu du sweat-shirt d'Harry. Il s'était littéralement plié en quatre seulement pour apprécier toute la chaleur s'émanant de son soldat. 

Depuis le retour d'Harry, Louis ne l'avait pas lâché d'une seconde. Et Harry ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois. 

Ils n'ont pas encore eu de moment rien qu'à deux et il n'avait pourtant qu'une hâte, celle qu'Harry le parsème de baisers toute la nuit.

Comme-ci Harry avait entendu sa quête silencieuse, il serra sa main sans pour autant lui faire mal, l'englobant entièrement. Louis n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'Harry avait lui aussi les yeux rivés sur leurs doigts noués. Celle d'Harry était beaucoup plus masculine et grande que celle de Louis. Ce dernier avait les doigts tellement sveltes et fins qu'ils se perdirent dans la paume de la main d'Harry. 

Louis se dégagea tout de même à contre-cœur un peu de son emprise pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et voilà qu'il se sentit à nouveau hypnotisé.

Il ne réalisa toujours pas qu'il puisse enfin toucher son homme du bout des doigts. Sentir sa chair chaude et sa présence protectrice.

Louis rougit en sentant le regard insistant d'Harry pendant que les autres s'occupèrent dans leur bavardage insensé. Trois années de vie commune plus tard, Harry parvint toujours à le déstabiliser et le faire rougir comme au premier rendez-vous.

— Je t'aime. Dit Harry du bout des lèvres. Aucun son n'est sorti de ses lèvres, mais Louis avait bien compris. 

Et Louis l'observa avec de grands yeux. 

Timide, il cacha son visage dans le sweat-shirt d'Harry. Harry rit gentiment tout en lui embrassant les cheveux qui dépassèrent de sa cachette. 

— Ohhh mais Dorian qu'as-tu mangé pour que ça sente si fort ? Entendirent -ils Anthony s'écrier, la voix bouchée.

— L'art est le pet de l'âme. Mieux dehors que dedans. Tu le savais ? Répondit Dorian, les prunelles plus sombres que jamais dû à la quantité de bières ingurgitées. 

— Aies au moins l'air coupable. La seule réaction saine est le déni, tu le savais ? Répliqua Roxanne en roulant des yeux amicalement.

— Dis-moi. Prononça Dorian à son intention, pris en flagrant délit. À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu aies lâché un pet ? Te lâcher tout court en fait? 

Ils envisageaient vraiment de débattre sur le sujet ? Sérieusement, pensa Louis. 

— La dernière fois que j'ai fait confiance à un pet, je me suis chié dessus. Finit par dire Ben en riant, les yeux pétillants. Un bleu comparable à celui de Louis mais bien plus foncé. 

— T'es réellement en train de me lancer la réplique de Robert Englund dans le film Maniacs ? S'étonna Dorian, la voix étouffée par son rire, plaçant son bras pardessus l'épaule du jeune homme se tenant maintenant debout près du sofa où étaient assis les autres. 

— On est réellement en train d'avoir cette conversation ? S'interféra Harry en fronçant les sourcils. 

Mais Louis savait que ce genre de conversations menant à rien lui avait manqué. 

Tout le monde se mit à fixer Harry. Un regard bienveillant paradant dans la pièce. 

— Putain, qu'est-ce que tu nous a manqué mec. Reprit Dorian, cette fois plus sérieusement.

Harry sourit; laissant apparaître une fossette que Louis avait temps envie d'embrasser. Son homme était tellement beau. Comment avait-il pu avoir autant de chance, se demanda Louis. 

— Vous aussi les gars. ça fait du bien de tous vous retrouvez.

— Oh arrête, on sait tous que Louis seul a accaparé toutes tes pensées. Taquina Roanne, en levant les sourcils.

— Louis en tout cas n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi. Avoua Dorian, les lèvres retroussées. Il m'a même avoué qu'il avait hâte que tu... 

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'en un rien de temps, Louis se trouva debout, au taqué, une main plaquée contre la bouche de Dorian. 

— Je pense que tu as assez bu comme ça. Chuchota Louis d'une si petite voix qu'il était clair qu'il était gêné de l'aveu de son ami. 

Il était sûr qu'Harry avait les yeux braqués sur son petit corps, les prunelles assombries.

— Oh putain Louis, t'es tellement mignon comme ça que j'ai presque envie de te faire un bisou. Geignit Ben. 

Toujours assis sur le sofa, Harry parvint à élancer son bras à la quête de la main de Louis qui tenta toujours de faire taire Dorian. Louis sentit la main de son homme brusquement mais également tendrement attraper l'intérieur de son coude pour le tirer vers lui. Louis, surpris, laissa échapper un son aigu et se retrouva en l'espace d'une seconde sur les genoux de son homme, le dos contre son torse. Sa joue était complètement collée à celle d'Harry. La peau matte de ce dernier contrastant parfaitement avec la peau blanche du plus jeune. 

— Essaies pour voir. Menaça Harry à l'intention de Ben, le regard jaloux mais taquin à la fois. 

Harry entoura de ses bras nus la taille de son petit bout d'homme d'un geste protecteur. Harry savait tout autant que Ben qu'ils se taquinaient amicalement. Et pendant cette échange, Louis se perdit dans l'odeur sucrée de son homme. Il se laissa glisser contre son torse musclé et caressa les bras veineuses d'Harry.

— Ben, mon pote, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de te trouver un mec. Dit Anthony, faussement sérieux. 

— Je pense qu'il a besoin d'une bonne baise surtout. Avec un peu de chance il finira par parvenir à séduire son prochain ordinateur. Se moqua Dorian en se jetant sur le canapé à l'opposé, alors qu'il allumait la télé tombant sur la chaîne de sport.

— Laisse mes ordinateurs en dehors de ça. Se défendit Ben, la vision accaparé par l'écran plasma face à lui; même pas du tout atteint par ses paroles en fait. Tu devrais peut-être plus cultiver ton cerveau que de foutre ta bite dans le premier trou que tu vois. 

Anthony défit Dorian du regard. Les lèvres rehaussées, laissant apparaître toutes ses dents alignées. Roxanne les questionnait du regard. Visiblement aucune idée de ce qu'ils insinuaient. 

— On en reparlera quand tu auras vu sa bite. Ça pique les yeux. Raconta Ben à Roxanne.

Et à ses dernières paroles, Ben grimaça en louchant des yeux pour appuyer ses dires. Pendant qu'Anthony éclata de rire et que Dorian leur jeta un regard plus sombre que le noir. 

— Vous les mecs, vous êtes dégueulasse. Vous ne pensez qu'à ça. s'écœura Roxanne. 

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis chérie durant nos ébats très intenses. Se marra Anthony encore plus fort, la respiration saccadant, haussant un sourcil.

Roxanne ne se gêna pas à le cogner. S'en suivent des 'ouuuuuh' des garçons. 

— Bon j'propose qu'on joue à un p'tit jeu avant de rentrer. Offra Dorian, après quelques minutes à passer d'un sujet à l'autre. Je travaille demain. Rajoutait-il, en jetant furtivement un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 

Il était tard. Très tard. Et Louis était plus que fatigué. Mais qu'est-ce que cette réunion lui faisait du bien. Malgré cela il redouta l'instant où il sera seul à seul avec Harry. Après des mois d'absences, il avait peur de ne plus savoir comment agir en sa présence. Sachant que Louis était de nature timide. 

— Le roi du silence. Ça fera fermer ta gueule. Proposa Ben du tac-ô-tac.

Ce dernier se ramassa la seconde même, une pichenette contre l'arrière de sa tête. Ce qui fit glousser Louis arrachant un léger sourire de la part d'Harry qui lui accorda un énième baiser contre sa tempe. 

— Trou du cul. Balança Dorian, les lèvres pincées mais le regard rieur. 

— Ou alors ma bite dans ta gueule, ça ira plus vite. Continua Ben, un rictus aux lèvres.

— Vous avez définitivement trop bu. Rigola Harry, les lèvres se promenant sur la joue de Louis. Ben, ne me dis pas qu'ils-t-ont corrompus durant mon absence? Tu étais notre fils prodige qui respectait toutes les règles. Où est passé notre maman poule? 

— Notre fils prodige a passé le mois dernier a nous accompagné pour la première à nos soirées libertines. Et combien de gars ne sont pas passés par sa porte depuis. Radota Anthony, trinquant sa bière contre celle de Ben, qui avait les joues plus rouges qu'une tomate. 

— Ah. S'écria dramatiquement Dorian, la main contre le front, comme notre fils a grandit.

— Ferme-là Dorian! Grogna Ben, essuyant sa joue remplie de bave après que Dorian lui ait donné un gros smack.

Leurs rires joints se dissipèrent petit à petit pendant que Louis monopolisa son regard à travers la fenêtre,la noirceur du ciel contrastant avec les lumières des étoiles très visibles. Il ne savait pas durant combien de temps il s'était perdu à regarder par la vitre mais ses yeux se fermèrent tout doucement, la fatigue le prenant petit à petit. Puis les bras de son homme et ses baisers distraits dans son cou ne l'aidait pas à rester éveiller.

Et quand Louis rouvrit les yeux, c'est le silence total. Il n'y avait plus personne. Ce n'était plus les bras de son homme qui l'abritait mais une couverture qui lui couvrait les jambes alors que son corps était semi-allongé sur le sofa.

Les lumières sont éteintes à présent, il n' y avait que la lumière de la télé qui l'aidait à voir et distinguait les choses autour de lui.

— Harry? Appela-t-il d'une voix rouée, un réflexe qu'il commit chaque nuit lorsqu'il se réveillait en sursaut.

Dans un état second, alors que Louis se leva du canapé jusqu'à se tenir contre la table qu'agrémente un coin du salon simplement aménagé, son regard défila autour de lui. La pièce était désertée de toute présence et plongée dans un silence absorbé par le chant des averses.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horloge au chiffres romains lui annonça qu'il était trois heures du matin. Il se demanda où était passé Harry. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne dans son salon? 

Ils étaient pourtant tous là. Il était dans les bras de son homme. 

Voilà que ses pensées lui jouèrent encore des tours. 

Et si ce n'était qu'un rêve? Encore cet énième rêve qui l'habitait depuis trois années maintenant. Qu'Harry n'était jamais revenu? Que tout était dans sa pauvre tête ? Une hallucination? 

Son cœur battait trop vite. Les larmes étaient déjà là. 

Louis étouffa un gémissement en couvrant son visage de ses petites mains. Secouant la tête, ravalant un cri. 

Ses pensées étaient floues. Les mots qui y virevoltèrent perdirent leurs sens tant ils essayèrent de reconstituer la soirée qu'il avait visiblement rêvé. 

Mais alors qu'il était prêt à appeler sa mère comme autrefois lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar et qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir, ni à respirer; il aperçut une valise. 

Il s'approcha à petit pas, dans la pénombre illuminée par la télé, et constata que la tenue militaire de son homme s'y trouve. Il s'élança pour glisser la tenue entre ses doigts tremblants et sursauta au touché du tissu rigide en faisant un pas en arrière comme-ci cela l'avait brûlé. 

Il refit quelques pas en arrière et se mit à parler à soi-même. Il couvrît sa tête entre ses mains et l'agita dans l'espoir que ses hallucinations disparaissaient.

— Tu es encore en train d'halluciner Louis! Il n'est pas là.

Il se mit à murmurer des « non » à de nombreuses reprises. 

Il finit par jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la valise qui se trouvait en face de lui. 

Elle avait tellement l'air réelle, se dit-il. 

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Mais il criait comme il peut et tombe en sanglot. 

— Harry ! 

Et c'est à cet instant qu'il entendit du mouvement au bout du couloir et aperçut une silhouette, ombrant les murs adjacents.

— Louis? Mon ange qu'il y a-t-il? Se précipita Harry de questionner. 

C'est à grands pas qu'Harry parvint à la hauteur de son petit bout d'homme en un rien de temps, entourant son visage de ses grandes mains. 

Louis renifla et embrassa la paume de la main d'Harry, un peu de manière frénétique. La peur qu'Harry puisse lui échapper, que ce n'était toujours qu'un rêve, le hantait. 

— Je pensais... je pensais que tu n'étais pas rentré, que ce n'était qu'un rêve. 

La vue embrouillée de ses larmes, Louis s'en voulait tellement en constatant le visage alarmé d'Harry. C'était Harry qui avait besoin de support et de repos. Non Louis. 

Harry secoua la tête, le regarde sincère. D'un geste doux et habile, il accola leurs fronts et caresse ses cheveux tout en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres durant d'infimes secondes, de peur d'alerter la respiration de Louis qui semblait avoir du mal à retrouver son souffle.

Mais les lèvres de son homme parvenaient à ressourcer Louis quelques peu.

— Je suis là Louis. J'étais juste dans la salle de bain. Il sourit finement, ses prunelles paradant un peu partout sur le visage de son bébé, à l'affût d'un quelconque signe de détresse de sa part. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je suis là, calme-toi. Regarde.

Voyant que le souffle de Louis se faisait court, Harry appuya ses dires et lui prouva qu'il était réellement là en prenant délicatement les mains de Louis, faisant glisser les doigts de ce dernier sur son visage. Tel un aveugle le ferait pour reconnaître les traits de visage. 

C'était une technique qui parvenait à calmer Louis depuis la première fois qu'il avait vécu ses retrouvailles avec Harry suite à une mission. La première fois que Louis avait vécu cette séparation douloureuse, il avait mis deux jours entiers à assimiler et réaliser le retour d'Harry. Il ne cessait de toucher le visage de son homme à des moments improbables de la journée. 

Lorsque par exemple, Harry s'adressait à leur amis ou alors à la mère de Louis, ce dernier pouvait prendre le soldat par surprise de par un simple touché sur son visage. Ce touché, avait compris Harry, parvenait à rassurer Louis. Alors il le laissait faire. Et ce même durant leurs moments au supermarché du coin et que la caissière questionnait tragiquement Harry du regard pour savoir si Louis avait toute sa tête. 

Le soldat répondait toujours par un simple sourire car il sait... il sait que les gens ne parviendront pas à comprendre leurs épreuves. 

— Je suis là, auprès de toi. Je ne vais nulle part. Fais-moi confiance. Souffla Harry, fermant les paupières le temps d'un court instant. 

Il laissa le temps à Louis de se calmer en le laissant effleurer son visage comme bon lui semble du bout de ses doux doigts. Louis se mit frénétiquement à caresser ses joues et ses lèvres, toujours les larmes aux yeux mais les empêchant de couler à nouveau, créant un regard vitreux dans le fond de ses prunelles bleutées. 

Ce dernier soupirait, reprenant ses esprits. 

— Je suis désolé. Chuchota-t-il alors qu'il remarquait qu'Harry sortait de la douche car ses cheveux étaient trempés et une serviette blanche était nouée autour de son cou. Je ne veux pas paraître fou ou alors capricieux, ce que tu pourrais penser. Je craignais que... 

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, laissant échapper la centième larme de la journée. 

— Eh, Eh. Mon amour. Murmura Harry à son tour, séchant ses larmes à l'aide de son pouce. Mon bébé, ne dis pas ça. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ni à avoir peur de ce que je pourrais penser. Tu peux tout me dire.

Louis inspecta son homme sous ses longs cils humides et se demanda si Harry en ferait de même. Tout lui dire. Se partager leurs secrets. 

Il constata en même temps qu'Harry n'avait pas eu le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt. Il n'était vêtu que d'un bas de jogging. quelques gouttes d'eau provenant de l'humidité de sa tignasse se déchoiaient sur la peau matte de ses épaules et le creux de celles-ci, jusqu'à glisser sur son ventre. 

Les doigts de Louis glissait le long du torse nu d'Harry suivant la forme de ses pectoraux jusqu'à son abdomen. 

Harry frissonna. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant quelques secondes. Mais c'était toujours Louis qui finit par baisser le regard. Et Harry va réellement finir par le manger tout cru. 

— Regarde-moi mon ange. Murmura Harry tendrement, lui embrassant l'arrière de sa main à plusieurs reprises, ne le quittant aucunement du regard alors que Louis tentait de l'échapper par timidité. 

— Tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Je ne vis que pour toi mon ange. Je suis là. Ça me tue de te voir si mal. Il lui embrassa à nouveau les doigts d'un doux baiser fragile. N'aies pas peur, je suis là. 

Harry s'approcha du visage de son bébé. Le bout de son nez taquinait l'arrière de son oreille. Il huma son odeur. Louis s'imprégnait de la sienne. Une odeur de pomme d'épice. 

— Je suis à deux doigt de te faire l'amour toute la nuit. Tu me laisserais mon ange ? Murmura Harry dans le creux de son oreille embrassant celle-ci en passant.

Sa voix était telle un chuchotis imperceptible que Louis était certain qu'Harry avait peur de l'effrayer. 

Un frisson parcourut le corps entier de Louis. Louis hocha la tête tout doucement alors qu'Harry avait presque son visage enfuit dans son cou. 

Les lèvres d'Harry se fraieraient un chemin, lui assaillant de multitudes de petits baisers partout sur son visage. Des baisers qui se posèrent lentement sur sa peau et qui se décidèrent à se détacher seulement pour se rattacher à elle la seconde d'après. 

Louis balança son cou vers l'arrière, laissant un accès sans embûches à son homme. Ce dernier lui embrassa la pomme d'Adam jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres. 

Louis finit en un claquement de doigt allongé sur le canapé, Harry pardessus son corps, se tenant à l'aide de ses bras. Ses lèvres toujours plaquées contre les siennes. Poussant un grognement d'impatience, Harry se détacha un peu, avec lenteur, tellement lentement qu'au moment où il se sépara, ses lèvres planent au-dessus de celles de Louis, les touchant encore avec légèreté. Sa respiration était aussi irrégulière que celle de Louis. 

Ils se cherchèrent durant quelques secondes, leurs lèvres se taquinèrent mais ils ne s'embrassèrent pas pour autant. Leurs regards ne se quittaient ne serait-ce que le temps d'une seconde. Louis l'aimait tellement. 

— Je t'aime à en mourir. Le devança Harry. Le ton si sérieux que Louis en avait des papillons dans le ventre. Tu me rends fou. 

— Je t'aime aussi. 

Harry sourit et se pencha pour de nouveau s'emparer de ses lèvres. La langue s'imbibant dans sa bouche d'une suavité exquise, taquinant l'arrière de ses dents et chatouillant son palais jusqu'à se perdre totalement dans le chaos qu'engendrait ce baiser échangé.


End file.
